


A drabble

by Tatera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reaper is an asshole, Romance, Slight fluff, Talon - Freeform, Talon reader, Widowmaker isnt emotionless, reader has no chill with money, reader is an asshole, reader works for talon, sombra is ur bro, staring at stars and being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatera/pseuds/Tatera
Summary: You are a talented hacker suggested by Sombra for Talon, you have been there for some time when you get sent on a mission with Reaper and a certain sniper. Much to your dismay it is boring as all hell being stuck in the middle of nowhere in an abandoned town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short boring and badly written drabble forgive me.

You hated this job, this country and more than everything you hated the damn weather. It was raining, constantly and it was causing both you and your co-workers to lose patience with each other quicker than usual. You took pride in being one of the few hackers Sombra herself had suggested to Talon on the occasions when she was serious and did think the movement needed another hand in the hacking department. You and the woman had history in working together long before she joined Talon and was still a member of Los Muertos. You were in no way as good as her, but you got a lot of difficult jobs done and you didn’t mean to brag but had an abnormally high IQ and had masters in both psychology and a former job within the state as an information broker of sorts.

If only your beloved 'friend' Sombra had informed you that you would work with Reaper, a man dressed like it’s halloween and seemingly has the personality of a dying skinwalker you probably wouldn’t have taken this job as interested as you did. And now you were here, payments delayed and stuck with him and the infamous Widowmaker in a deserted town filled with boredom and dirt. 

‘’Et Voilá(1). Are you done sulking?’’ The heavy french accented voice spat out the words as you sat on a roof, the small village you had found in the large forest was empty with only the three of you currently calling it anything near to ‘home’.

‘’I am not sulking, I have the RIGHT to be angry’’ You hissed through clenched teeth as you leaned back trying to ignore the woman that sat down next to you.

‘’I hardly believe so mon petit chou(2), you see mon petit doigt m'a dit(3) you have a tendency to sulk when you aren’t rewarded. Just like a child’’ You might just kill Sombra the next time you lay your eyes on her, during your time with the sniper you had learned some basic french that allowed you to pick up on her playful adding of random french phrases. She only did it to annoy you, piss you off even.

‘’Sombra wouldn’t know sulking unless she looked in a mirror after someone removes her favorite laptop. And I have the damn right to be angry when payments are delayed.’’ You laid down on the hard roof glaring at the stars. Widowmaker scoffed, looking at you with a smug look.

‘’Is the payment truly that important? It is not that bad being stuck here with us, yes?’’ You had a difficult time understanding the french agent most of the time. She could show so much emotion when you two were speaking between the wars of Overwatch and Talong, but as soon as someone else made an entrance she went back to the old self people knew her by. Widow enjoyed being able to just kill, pull the trigger and actually feel alive was the only thing she did this for and you assumed she feared Talon would use any suspicion of emotional bonds against her. Sombra had described her as a person with issue going deeper than any shrink could get and you could agree on that honestly. You knew that she had killed her husband, you saw the files and records so the chance of her being off-putting in a moral sense wasn’t too surprising. However you found it hard to understand the woman even so, she took pride in being able to let go of her emotions and morals yet she would joke around with you and Sombra. Often poking fun at the man dressed in all black and glaring at the three of you intensely as you were ignoring your duties. At times she would join you when you were working late to discuss a permanent job at Talon, not accepting a no the first five times. After some time she just sat there to stare at you, unnerving? Yes, did you mind? No.

‘’I get to see Edgy down there step in mud so no, not that bad. Blueberry are you worried I’m bored?’’ She frowned at the nickname and your grin, this was the normal sort of jokes.

‘’I am purple, and you being bored normally means something goes wrong. So yes.’’ You laughed at her comment before patting the part of the flat roof behind her. She wasn't wrong on that point, when you got bored you hacked into peoples personal files and had even tried to get into Overwatch security systems multiple times. Alright maybe your boredom did end up in a gun fight most of the time but it wasn't your fault the government was so sensetive. You went back to focusing on the stars seeing some of the familiar shapes carefully take place before you. Back at home you would speak with your family about these things, your father was an astronomer when he was alive and it wasn't rare for him to drag you up at 4 in the morning to look at stars.

‘’Come on, I want to nerd constellations and I sure as hell isn’t doing it with Reaper’’ Widowmaker looked unimpressed but complied, simply listening for hours about you talking about what the signs you could see meant and their backstories. She even commented ever so often on the constellations and showed a small interest in what you were saying. The both of you had done this often, simply laying on a roof between missions and just being silent or talking about a little bit of everything. You talked about when it was time for Talon to say goodbye to you and your services, the past you both had with overwatch and general emotions. Your relationship could be the posterchild of complicated, you were in no way in an established relationship yet you had hooked up, that wasn’t something you regretted at all. A question was at the back of your mind however and you had always wanted to ask it, with a deep breath you sat up and turned your body around towards her.

‘’Do you ever regret it?’’ You asked, looking at the woman seemingly fixated with the stars trying to figure out what her opinion was or what you were askin.

‘’Killing my husband? Yes, at times. But times change and there is no use dwelling on the past.’’ She sat up, fixing the loose ponytail on her head as she sighed and looked over at you and leaned forward slightly, her lips almost touching your own as she smiled and with a soft mischievous tone said a sentence that would describe her perfectly.

‘’I suppose that is both my blessing and flaw yes? I never miss.’’

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS SO VISIBLE THAT I DONT SPEAK FRENCH B))  
> However I took some experience from my own journey of accidentally mixing in swedish when speaking english, and doing so to piss off anyone around me because it's fun.
> 
> Translated words:  
> 1 - Et Voilá(1) meaning 'There you are', a reference to her voiceline.  
> 2 - mon petit chou(2) meaning 'my litte darling', it is more mocking the reader than anything.  
> 3 - mon petit doigt m'a dit(3) meaning ' a little bird whispered in my ear that', that bird being Sombra.


End file.
